


Wrecks

by Kalloway



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A narrow miss.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wrecks

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'wreck'

For the briefest of moments, Speed was actually surprised that he hadn't gotten caught in the cascading wreck that seemed to have taken out most of his competition. He hadn't even thought while maneuvering through it- each turn, each bit of brake and acceleration, each quick button-press to trigger the Mach 5's tricks... It had been instinct. There was no other way to describe it.

Speed didn't want to admit it, but he felt pretty good. He took a breath and only looked at the track ahead of him.

And at the Shooting Star, waiting for him to catch up.


End file.
